The Danger Of Cameras
by TriggerTrogger
Summary: If you're going to do things you shouldn't and that you don't want other's to know about, it's best to learn from the mistakes of those that have gone before you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Alas, I don't own a thing, except for possibly the bumbling security guard. And the dvd. I bet it would sell for a lot on Ebay.

* * *

It had been such an easy, average day. That was what Dr. Camille Saroyan would remember later. _Had been_, being the key words, until she was approached by a passingly familiar uniformed figure.

"Dr. Saroyan?" the security guard spoke as soon as he saw he'd been noticed. The man had paused just inside her office, barely clearing the doorway. His eyes landed on her face only momentarily before flicking away to skim over the framed diplomas behind her.

"Mr. Michaels, what can I do for you?" Cam arched an eyebrow as the man continued to avoid eye contact. "A...security matter perhaps?" she prompted impatiently.

A lone hand stuck out into mid-air, a shiny CD case in its grasp. "Ma'am, I hate to have to even have to bring this up, but It happened again."

"It?" Cam questioned as she stood and strode around her desk. Taking the case, she looked down to see not a CD but a DVD. "_It_ happened again?!"

"Yes, Ma'am. Same location."

"I'll kill them," she muttered before brushing roughly past the guard.

"Dr. Saroyan, wait! It wasn't - "

The words met only a quickly retreating back and an impatiently waved hand. "I'll take care of it, Mr. Michaels. You can return to your station!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the hell were the two of you thinking?" was the only greeting Dr. Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro received as Cam barged into Angela's office.

Angela's head jerked up from where she was punching in figures at her computer. Even in the dim lighting, her boss' agitation was glaringly obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Hodgins asked, half laughing as he leaned back in his chair beside his fiancee's.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were both to keep your personal lives...well, _personal_!" Cam practically spit out. Stopping only a few feet away from them, she folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep herself from smacking Jack over the back of the head. His smirking grin was _not_ well timed.

Standing, Angela held up a placating hand. "And we listened and have followed your instructions. To the letter.

"With the exception of a little making out here and there," Hodgins piped up.

"_Not_ helping, Jack." Angela shot him a glare before turning back to their boss. "There hasn't been anything inappropriate - " she paused to shoot her boyfriend another glare as he started to open his mouth. It clamped shut with a quiet pop. " - since you brought the video to my attention."

Her eyes narrowing, Cam held up the incriminating evidence. "Then maybe you'd like to explain why I was paid another visit, this time by a _very_ embarrassed security guard?"

Angela's eyes widened at the accusation. "I can assure you we haven't done anything. It must be a copy of the other DVD. I thought you said you gave me the only copy?!" It might have been a flattering video, but she didn't want the entire security staff passing around a video of her and Jack's naked rears...and other parts.

Cam stepped forward, pushing the two's rolling chairs just enough to widen the gap between them so she could reach forward and snappily pop the DVD into Angela's drive. "Oh really? Let's just see shall we?"

"Dr. Saroyan," this time it was Jack's now calm and serious voice that tried to calm their boss, "Angela's telling you the truth. Do you think we _want_ everyone at the Jeffersonian to see us having sex?" At his boss' raised eyebrow, he snapped, "Don't answer that."

Crossing her arms again, Cam released a harsh breath and closed her eyes. After a moment of trying to relax, she opened them again to look at the couple before her. "I'm sure you don't," she started, her voice somewhere closer to her usual professional tone than it had been, "but, knowing you, Hodgins, you might have tried to loop the camera footage so it wouldn't record you and Angela...in the act."

An undignified snort escaped before Hodgins could stop it. "Dude, I thought of that, but Angela wouldn't let - Oww!"

Angela's hand quietly resumed its place in her lap as she looked back to her boss. "Regardless, it wasn't - "

"_Bones_..."

All three of them stopped dead, their faces frozen in a mixture of surprise, amusement, shock, and excitement. The breathy, rasped word hadn't come from behind them or anywhere else in the room. It had come from the computer speakers before them.

Three pairs of eyes swiveled to the very clear, high definition video that had auto-played itself onto the computer screen.

"You have to be shitting me." Hodgins' laugh was the first to break the silence.

It wasn't a video, new or old, of Jack and Angela. Instead, they were all being graced with a picture of one Agent Booth pressing his partner back against a storage room wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** In case it's not obvious, the italicized portions are the video.

_

* * *

__Booth's forehead fell forward into that of his partner. Their chests were both heaving as they sucked in air, their mouths only inches apart._

_"What are we doing?" his whispered question filled the darkened room holding his co-workers._

_"Well, we're about to engage in sexual - "_

_A husky laugh shook the agent's suited chest as he smoothed his hands down Brennan's arms to tangle their fingers together. "No, I don't mean in the literal sense. I don't need that part explained to me."_

_"Oh." Brennan looked straight into her partner's eyes and then down to his softly smiling lips. "In that case, I don't know that I have an answer for you. I'm not sure either."_

_"We've discussed this. Kind of," Booth fumbled as one of her hands disengaged from his and smoothed up over his chest._

_"Right. There are lines."_

_"Lines that we don't cross."_

_"What's that saying? Lines are meant to be broken?" Brennan teased as her fingers caught hold of his tie and gave it a not so subtle tug._

_"_Rules_ are meant to be broken. Lines are meant to be _crossed_." Even now, he couldn't help but correct her._

_Brennan tossed her shoulders up as her other hand left his and cupped his right hip. His now empty hands came up to rest on the wall on either side of her as she leaned ever so slightly forward until their lips were just barely brushing as she spoke. "So what are you waiting for, Booth? Break a rule, cross a line. Either works."_

A collective gasp sounded from all three Jeffersonian employees as Booth pressed forward as Brennan's hand tugged more insistently on his tie. Their lips met hungrily. Even through the video, the passion was almost palpable in the room.

Angela snaked out a hand to grasp Jack's, though neither turned their eyes away from the scene unfolding before them.

It was like one of those high speed, hours long car chases that would play on the news, OJ Simpson style. In their heads, all three knew they should turn it off, turn away, just go do _something_ else, but they just couldn't pull their eyes away.

Minutes passed with fumbling hands, whispered words, and appreciative moans. Then suddenly, the clear voice of Seeley Booth piped back in.

_"This isn't what I wanted," Booth gasped in between heated kisses._

_Brennan jerked backwards at his words, her eyes surveying his confused face. "Then we should stop," she suggested, as if the answer was obvious._

_Booth's hands shot out to grab her hips and pull her back flush against him. "_No,_" he forced out. "I want this. I want _you_." His voice was insistent. His eyes never left hers. "I meant this isn't _how_ wanted this. I didn't expect..." He trailed off, uncertain how to explain things in a way that her logical mind would understand._

_"You're a romantic, Booth." Even as Brennan spoke in what would normally be a clear-cut, scientific tone, her panting breaths belied her true feelings on the matter. "You expect things like dinner and flowers and dancing."_

_"Is that so bad?"_

_"No. I'm," Brennan paused, her eyes finally flicking away from his blistering gaze. "I think I'm happy that you want those things. It means...something." The last was said with obvious confusion. They'd moved beyond her area of understanding._

_"Exactly. It means that this means something. It's not just some random, one-off occurrence." Booth caught her chin in his hand and turned her face back towards his. "I need to know you understand that. This is important to me. You're important."_

For a few moments, there was only the gentle hiss of empty silence coming from the speakers. Three pairs of eyes stayed glued to the screen, waiting for the slightest movement or sound. Though none of them noticed, their own chests were moving rapidly, their bodies tense.

_Brennan's head finally nodded, ever so slightly, as her gaze stayed locked with her partner's. Immediately, Booth sealed his lips back over hers. There was suddenly a new urgency in their movements. Without saying another word, things were suddenly speeding up. Buttons were being undone. Hands were moving._

_Then, the whispered, worshipping whisper, "Temperance."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bones!"

The two scientists and the artist jumped as if the floor under their feet had suddenly electrified. _That_ word had _not_ come from the computer.

Three pairs of eyes again swiveled as one towards the open doorway where they could see Dr. Temperance Brennan speed-walking towards her friend's office with her partner right on her heels.

As the pair came storming through the door, Angela's hand shot out and smacked loudly against the DVD drive. It took two obvious slaps of her shaking hand before it found the button, and the drive offered a protesting whir as it spit out the disc and her screen went black.

She turned back to look at the partners only to find Booth's eyes following her carefully. His face was scrunched in a puzzled, curious way, and she offered what she hoped was a completely innocent grin.

"Dude!" Hodgins laughed out, his voice and tone raised in male solidarity. Before he could utter another sound, though, Cam's hand followed through on its earlier desire and smacked across the back of his head.

"Sorry, Angela. I hope you don't mind," Cam apologized with a tight-lipped smile. "I should...go back to my office. I'm sure I have...things I should be doing."

The trio was met by the doctor's blank stare and the agent's penetrating stare. Brennan might be completely unaware of any odd behavior, but Booth wasn't nearly so naïve.

"Before you go, Cam, I have something I need to show you. Booth thinks it doesn't mean anything, but I keep telling him it could seriously impact the case," Brennan went on, not paying any attention to the unspoken battle being waged.

Glancing down at her hands, Booth snorted. "You didn't even bring the file, Bones."

"Stay right there," Brennan demanded before turning on her heel and hurrying back in the direction she'd come from.

Booth stood there for a moment, eyeing each of them carefully. Giving a little shake of his head, he finally turned to follow his partner.

Cam, Hodgins, and Angela all let loose a quiet breath of relief the moment his body turned. But then...he stopped.

One can only guess as to what connected the dots for Booth. A momentary leap of analytical wonder, cop's intuition...regardless, suddenly a half dozen conversations passed through his brain. Cam telling him that the Jeffersonian had added new security cameras in all of the storage areas. Hodgins laughing about some DVD that Cam had given Angela before Booth had quickly told the bug-man he didn't want to know anything about it. Brennan's breathy whisper in his ear, "There's a storage room that Angela told me about once." And he just knew.

Jerking back towards the three squints, he caught them all with identical "deer in headlights" expressions. His jaw tightened before his gaze flicked down towards the disc sticking out of Angela's computer drive.

Stepping forward, he held out a hand and waved his fingers in the traditional "give it to me" gesture. When he was met by frozen stares, he growled, "NOW."

Cam calmly reached out, plucked the DVD from the drive, and snapped it back into its case. Holding it out, she couldn't help the words that slipped out. "Nothing to be ashamed of, Seeley." She _did_ manage to restrain the laughter that was tugging insistently at the corners of her mouth.

With something that sounded suspiciously like a grunt, Booth snatched the plastic case from her hand and turned on his heel once again. He slowed, though, as he neared the door, and cast a glance back at them.

They were surprised by the half-smile that had formed on the agent's face. They couldn't understand, since they hadn't been witness to the After. They hadn't laid there and listened to Brennan explaining how they had to keep things quiet and professional and just between them.

He'd hated the words as soon as they'd left her lips. While he wasn't usually the type to swagger around and brag on his conquests, her demands had left him wanting to do nothing more than scream it from the rooftops...or at least the second story catwalk in the lab. He wanted to share what he saw as a good thing. He wanted everyone to know that he was happy. That _she_ was happy.

So it was with a backwards-tossed grin that he finally jogged after his partner, a shiny CD case clutched in his hand. He might never show the DVD to his partner, at least not for a _very_ long time, but it was going somewhere safe.


End file.
